Too Late
by Randomchick95
Summary: Kyoko and Haru were walking when they saw familiar brunette with a black haired woman. What's the relationship between these two and what did tsuna just say!Read to find out! It includes an OC! It happens ten years later! TsunaxOC! Onesided 27x95 and 27x86 First fanfic please review!


**Too Late**

It was a sunny afternoon in Namimori, Japan while Kyoko and Haru ,both 23, were walking by a small park talking about how their shops were managing. Kyoko owned her little bakery called 'Sweet Delights. Haru ,well she was destined to own a costume store. Plus with all it's variety it was getting quite popular. As they were chatting they heard a voice calling out "MIYUKI! PLEASE! I'm begging you! Stop going off like that!" This got their attention as they saw a familiar gravity defying brunette chase after a woman who had waist long black hair . As the now mentioned 'Miyuki' turned around they saw her fully. She had dark brown eyes, her face was normal, her body was not skinny as it held a barely noticeable baby wasn't tall just a tad bit shorter than tsuna. All in all she was plain.  
" Mou yoshi-kun~." Her voice! Now her voice was soft and had affection when she spoke to tsuna "Stop panicking I was only going to get ice cream for us."  
"Still! I don't want you to get hurt. Namimori may be protected by kyoya but you can trip and fall and hurt yourself and the baby! " As Tsuna said this, he was making sure she was in tip top shape even feeling her forehead to check If she had a fever.  
When Miyuki was going to respond that he was over reacting and that she was not as clumsy as he was they were interrupted by two gasps.  
"HAHI!" "B-baby!?"  
"Eh? Kyoko-chan?! Haru?!"  
"You know them yoshi-kun?" Miyuki asked.  
"Ah! Yes. Since middle school." Turning to them he asked " How have you guy been?" This brought them out of their shock. Haru spoke first saying "Ah w-we've been fine tsuna-san. I own a little costume shop desu " Kyoko snapped out of her thoughts and said "well not quite little 's quite famous! And I have my own bakery! It's quite popular with the girls! But that's not really important, Tsuna-kun. Who's this?" Kyoko sounded a bit rude but she knew that whatever tsuna was going to to tell them was not something they would like to hear. Nor expected.

"Ah! How could I forget to introduce her! This is Miyuki my fiancé. Miyuki this is Miura Haru and Sasagawa Kyoko. Ryohei-nii-san's younger sister. " At this both Kyoko and haru were thinking 'fiancé?!' A painful expression came unto their faces but as soon as it appeared it left. Miyuki noticed it but said nothing of it, instead saying  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I hear Ryohei is going to propose to Hana at the party this weekend." Kyoko recovered first and said "U-un he called me and told me about it. He asked me how he should 'extremely' propose." While taking about how ryohei was EXTREMELY nervous Haru and Kyoko were depressed.  
You see both Kyoko and Haru were saddened to hear that their long time crush was already in a relationship and expecting a baby to boot! They were planing to confess to him when they saw him at the party they were invited to this weekend. They both knew they each liked tsuna but only one could win his heart. Unfortunately neither of them had a chance.

"Well it was nice seeing both of you again but I must bring Miyuki to my moms so she could hear the news!" Miyuki responed laughing "I bet she would love to hear that she's going to be a grandmother soon. Remember when we told her about our relationship?"

"How could I forget. She practically squeezed me to death! Afterwards she told me everything about how to treat a lady. Then she started on how her and dad were when they dating" at this tsuna shuddered. "She was really happy that day! She even started planning the wedding and thinking about baby names. Then she showed me her wedding dress and told me to try it on!"

While they were in memory lane Haru and Kyoko were forgotten. Looking at each other they knew they had no chance at nothing for getting tsuna's attention.

Looking at him they saw that in his eyes they held love, care, adoration and respect towards her. And they saw the same in her eyes as well.

That was the look both of them desired to get from tsuna. Sadly it never came to be. They were far too late.

Miyuki noticing how they completely ignored the two women , just kept on talking to her yoshi-kun. Her beloved yoshi-kun. No one called him that but her. Yes she was possessive, but who can blame her. She had someone who loved her with all their might and she loved him just as equally, maybe more. Their baby was the proof that they both love each other.

"Well yoshi-kun we must go this time we dont want to-" at this her stomach grumbled and she went red with embaressment. When tsuna heard this he laughed and went to kiss her forehead and held her hand then said " Lets go . I know there's going to be a feast when we get there. " Turning to the two women he said "Haru , Kyoko-chan its was nice seeing you but I must go. I don't want my Miyuki and our baby to feel unwell due to hunger. I suppose I will be seeing you both this weekend?" He recieved nods from both women and bid goodbye. Miyuki said goodbye as well but deep inside her she was smirking at their pain.

When they had gone out of sight Haru spoke first,"He ... he really has been taken away desu. " Haru stated with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. He looks happy...Come haru-chan lets go." As the tears ran down both their faces the only thought that was in their heads were '_We were too late.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

. **So this was my first fic! Ever! I Feel so accomplised haha **

**Please review ne?~ Let me know how I did! Sankyuu! o(^.^)o **


End file.
